Growing Up Sucks
by elcten8.81
Summary: (Future Fic) Rick and Faith are trying for a baby, Lily and Sapphire are searching for a boyfriend for Elektra, Johnny and Carmen are having an affair, Tee is in trouble and only Bailey is there to help. Growing up sucks! Johnny/Carmen Rick/Faith Tee/Bailey Rated T for adult themes listed inside (NOT A LEMON!).


Summary: (Future Fic) Rick and Faith are trying for a baby, Lily and Sapphire are searching for a boyfriend for Elektra, Johnny and Carmen are having an affair, Tee is in trouble and only Bailey is there to help. Growing up sucks! Johnny/Carmen Rick/Faith Tee/Bailey Rated M for adult themes listed inside (NOT A LEMON!).

I DO NOT OWN THE DUMPING GROUND

**A/n – Start by saying this isn't a Lemon story but it does involve 'morning afters', genitals, make out scenes, alcohol, drugs and controlling relationships (involving verbal abuse). Also for those quirking eyebrows at Tee/Bailey pairing, they do have moments throughout series 2 if you go back and look hard enough. Also this was a Rick/Carmen story but because people seemed to love her and Johnny together I decided to change it x**

* * *

Chapter 1

"Faith?" Rick called from the flat living room, "Hurry up, we should have been there 20 minuets ago!"

"Keep your wig on, I'm coming." His wife called from the bedroom,

Rick loved Faith, he really did. But sometimes she drove him insane! Rick looked at his watch and began tapping his foot impatiently, this would be the first time they'd seen the gang since the wedding and he couldn't wait to see Tyler and tell him all about their honeymoon. Everyone from the Dumping Ground had gone to the wedding including Tracy. Everyone was glad to be together again, to see the people they once grew up with move on to new stages in life. It was strange how many people made out they would be glad to leave the dumping ground but when the time came wished they could stay. When Rick left he and Faith kept talking until one day they decided to rekindle that childish attempt at a relationship they'd attempted a few years before. Through her he came back into contact with a few ex-DG kids. Then, coincidentally, they all lived in the same block of flats. Rick and Faith were in flat 204, two doors down lived Elektra and Carmen the original odd couple, directly above them were Sapphire and Tee who moved in together due to the expensive rent, next door lived Tyler and his girlfriend nobody had met yet, a few floors up Bailey had his own apartment in which he'd brought many girls much to the annoyance of Johnny and his fiancé who lived next door and finally next to them lived Lily. Rick enjoyed thinking about how everything turned out. It was almost a perfect set up, which in truth scared him. Because when something is perfect soon something else comes to shatter the illusion.

"Okay lets go." Faith declared walking out of her and Rick's bedroom looking exactly the same as she did an hour ago when she entered,

"Finally." Rick muttered more to himself as they walked out the door,

They walked to the elevator and began their journey. They were heading to a local pub called 'The Cliffside' which was their usual home as a group. Elektra and Sapphire worked there most nights which led to free drinks or half price. It was quite a small pub with a long bar and seven stools along it. In the middle of the room was a large table with black and white sofas around it, surrounding the table were some more table and chairs and a pool table. It the left corner was a tall table with a black and white sofa on a step one side and three tall stools on the other. Right next to that table on the wall was a dart board. There were three large TV's on different walls always showing the sports channel though you couldn't here the commentator over the music emitting from an old fashioned jukebox. It was yellow with green and orange lights around the edges of the machine. Inside were different cards with songs on them, by pressing a button you could flick through the songs until you found one you liked then the whole machine would light up along to whichever song it was. The manager even put some 80's songs in there on request by Rick.

As they walked in they found Johnny, Lily and Tyler sitting at the bar seemingly in an intense debate, Carmen and Sapphire were watching the debate, Sapphire was behind the bar dressed in her barmaids uniform, Tee was at the jukebox flicking through songs biting her lips as she looked for the perfect song and Bailey and Elektra were playing pool. The atmosphere was the usual warm and cozy as the debating, music and pool table gloating made Rick and Faith feel at home. Johnny saw them first and grinned,

"Hey, Rick who would win in a fight John Cena, Bruce Banner or Batman?" Johnny asked as they took the two stools next to the others,

"Hmm, what do you guys think?" Faith said feigning interest,

"Well I said John Cena because he's real! And look at his muscles he's obviously strongest!" Lily said,

"But the hulk is even stronger, he could trump Cena." Tyler argued

"Except you said Bruce Banner not the Hulk," Rick pointed out, "And Cena may have muscles but that doesn't mean he knows how to fight, wrestling's all fake he may not know how to fight spontaneously.

"So your saying Batman?" Johnny smirked,

"I'd say Batman."

"Yes!"

Carmen laughed, "You're all such nerds."

"And proud." Lily smirked,

"So what can I get you guys?" Sapphire asked leaning on the bar,

"Your cheapest beer for me and the cheapest white wine for her."

"Ever the big spender." Bailey said walking back over, "You alright mate?"

"Yeah, still paying off the wedding and honeymoon." Rick laughed, "Besides, being a hired guitarist doesn't pay as much as you'd think."

At this point Tee also walked over to join them while Elektra took her place with her co-worker behind the bar, "So how was the honeymoon?"

"France was lovely, we stayed in Paris and the first night there we got to the hotel room and-"

"Honey," Rick interrupted embarrassed, "Maybe what happened in Paris should stay in Paris."

Faith just winked and sipped her wine causing the others to laugh. They began to talk about their adventures in Paris, how Rick got lost and how Faith crashed the rental car etcetera. Eventually they moved on to what had happened in their absence. Bailey was talking about his career as a football player, he'd truly made his dreams a reality and even though he was still obnoxious and big headed he'd learnt how to work as a team on the pitch. This opened up a lot of opportunities for him. His eyes lit up when he spoke about it, he was more excited than any of them had seen in him before. He went into detail about his trials at the stadium going through every movement, every kick, every goal with such vigour and passion that the others thought he'd go on forever. However he became distracted when Tee's phone beeped and she stopped listening momentarily. Most of this blow by blow recap was to impress her. It was his biggest secret, his crush on Tee Taylor was his guilty pleasure. It scared him how much he liked her. As stalkerish as it sounds he watched her so much he could read her like a book. So as she looked at her phone, typing a reply while smiling and biting her lip he recognized the look, and it made his stomach twist in knots.

"So Tee," He spoke up trying to keep jealousy out of his voice, "Am I boring you?"

"Huh?" She mumbled looking up,

"Oooh, she's texting again." Lily teased,

"Again?" Faith smiled, "How longs this been going on?"

"Since you went away for your honeymoon," Sapphire informed them with a smile, "Late night phone calls, going out with 'friends' more often than usual, constant texts."

"I don't think I wanna hear this." Johnny groaned, "Give me another pint Saff to drown this out."

"So Miss Taylor is there a guy?" Elektra asked leaning on the desk,

Tee looked around embarrassed, "There might be a guy."

"There's a guy." Tyler laughed,

"There had to be a guy." Carmen smirked,

"Who's this guy?" Lily asked,

"His names Cliff," Tee confessed, "I met him in a local café, there were no tables so I let him sit at mine."

Bailey didn't say anything as the others poked and prodded at Tee for details, the only person who wanted to hear less of it was Johnny. Bailey tapped him on the shoulder and gestured towards the dart board to which Johnny gave a gracious nod.

"So we'll meet at the shops at nine," Lily clarified, "Then be home by four. Will you be bringing Sir Cliff?"

"No. He doesn't like shopping." Tee replied turning bright red,

Carmen laughed, "So why are you with him then?"

"The sex must be good." Elektra smirked,

Tee turned an even darker shade, Bailey froze and Johnny accidently flung a dart at the television. Lucky it bounced off with barely a scratch.

"You know Elektra," Sapphire said sensing Tee's discomfort, "There is a guy at my gym who'd be perfect for you."

"Nope, nu-ah, no thank you," Elektra announced, "I do not do blind dates."

"Come on Elektra," Lily said, "You've been single for ages, let us set you up with someone."

Elektra sent her a glare, so what if she'd been single for a while? She was happy wasn't she? Besides not being close to someone gave her distance and clarity. She could see things no one else would notice. Like Bailey's attempt to escape when Tee brought up her boyfriend. She also noticed to flirty smiles and sexual tension between Johnny and Carmen lately.

"Oh!" Lily burst, "If we're going to the shopping centre tomorrow we can go boy scouting for Elektra."

"What!?" Elektra shouted, "No way."

"It'll be fun," Faith commented, "Johnny invite Jennifer for us?"

Jennifer was Johnny's fiancé, she was not a nice person. She constantly flaunted her privileged life in front of them. The whole gang, minus Johnny himself, hated her but they needed to keep her involved with the group or she'd take Johnny away. Tee's work stopped her seeing her brother during the day, if he couldn't come to the gang meet ups the distance may kill her. So they invited her along, made her feel included then bitched about her behind her back. Immature, stupid but a lot of fun.

"Okay." He replied not looking away from the dartboard,

"You coming Johnny?" Carmen asked hopefully,

"Can't I'm working," Johnny replied, "Carmen I need you help choosing a suit for my wedding think you could come round tomorrow?"

Carmen sighed, "Sure."

* * *

**A short start to the story, I probably wont update until I've written the next five chapters which will take a while. This was just a prologue. Please R&R no flames. Thanks for reading xx**


End file.
